Ceasar Rembrant
History before RP Ceasar was Born in the poor part of Manhattan to the first powered couple in the company. Ceasar was pleasantly happy with his own life. At the age of 3 he was greeted by the new addition in his family which was a little brother. By the time he entered school he became popular thanks to stories of his family. At the age of 11 Ceasar went through something that would dramatically change his life forever. Some angry specials came to his home and killed his mother and father for capturing them and turning them into the company years earlier. One of the men had Telekinesis while the other had webcasting. Together they killed both his parents and then they went onto Ceasar next and was cutting him through the chest which explains the mark across his chest. Before they could finish Mark manifested and zapped both of the men killing them on the spot. Because they had no parents they were both shipped of to a foster home where they would spend the next few years. The next few weeks were rough as carer after carer came in asking them what happened. They did not know what to say so they decided to say they didn't see anything. After a few weeks in foster care Mark became separated from ceasar. Because of the separation Ceasar became secluded from the world and angry with everyone after what had happened. He was also angry at himself for not having a power. After being rejected from almost every foster home for being to angry he left the system at the age of 18. At the age of 19 he made it his duty to find his powers. He tried everything to try to make them manifest. He jumped of 1 storey buildings to test for flight, He stabbed himself in the hand for testing cell regeneration. After giving up he realized that his life was no longer worth living. He tried to kill himself by walking into the middle of a lake and diving down so far that he would never get back up in time. After a while underwater he realized that he was in fact special as he could breath underwater. By the age of 23 he perfected his shooting skills and took up a fashion sense in order to become the power hungry tyrant that he is today. By the age of 26 he began questioning his sexuality when it appeared he was not turned on by any women. A few months ago he figured that he could amplify the toxins in the air and breath them back out as a deadly gas when he went diving. He went so far below the surface that nitrogen started to enter his lungs. When he came back up and breathed out he noticed all the fish in the water floated to the surface dead. Appearance Ceasar is a well built male if he does not look it himself. He stands in at 5'9'' and weighs about 176lbs. ''Because he is well built, he has a larger frame than most people. His skin is very pale. His hair is jet black and fashioned into his own style. He his light blue eyes. His face is a triangular shape with a pointed chin. He hardly shaves meaning he often has stubble. Ceasar often wears a large black double breasted coat with a shirt underneath. With this ensemble he usually wears a scarlet tie and black leather gloves. He often wears black pants along with this and a black belt to match it. His fashion sense often causes him to wear black wingtips and also a black fedora. Underneath the suit and shirt a large diagonal mark stretching from his right shoulder down to the right side of his pelvis. Personality Ceasar kind of stands on the line of good and evil. Even though he is very opinionated in himself he believes that sometimes it is not always the best thing to express his own opinions. Because of this he is often ignored and backs down from fights.Ceasar is someone who takes pride in his own appearance. He tends to shut everyone beside him out. He likes to be alone as it is the only thing he has ever known. He has never had any companions in his life which might be the reason he is starting to turn to the evil side. Ceasar will do anything it takes to get what he wants even if it means wrecking someones life or killing someone. He often blackmails people to get what he wants. Ceasar is a tyrant in his own right as he is ruthless and likes to take advantage of people when they are down. Powers Lung Adaptibility Ceasar has the power of lung adaptability. This allows Ceasar to breath in any environment no matter what the conditions may be. This allows him to hold his breath underwater for several hours and stand in a room filled with toxic fumes for more than 30 minutes. Ceasars powers come from his lungs and there ability to filter out toxins and hold onto oxygen for as long as possible. Although he is able to hold his breath for excessive amounts of time, the oxygen is limited to the other parts of the body making it harder or him to move as time goes on. If his lungs happen to be pierced then he will not be able to use his abilities Poison Emission Ceasar has the secondary ability of poison emission. Since the lungs filter out toxins in the air the toxins are then bundled up together and the power of the poison is amplified. This allows him to give out poison when he opens his mouth. The poison emitted can kill a person in a matter of seconds. The poison attaches itself to the Bronchi of the lungs and blocks them. This means that the person can no longer pick up oxygen and eventually dies of asphyxiation Although he is not affected by his own abilities, the power of the poison depends on the amount of toxic material he himself has breathed in. This poison is still new to ceasar and he has no way to control it. Category:Characters